


Four sets of ten

by RunaLiore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Massage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami recently had a full gym installed in her home and Korra's been using it a lot lately. Unfortunately that also means she's completely sore all over, but Asami seems to have a plan for dealing with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four sets of ten

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from two things: First, there is not enough buff Korra in fic and fanart, which means there's also not enough of Asami being very pleased with buff Korra or feeling up Korra's arms. Second, Asami Sato does not mess around. She will put a full gym in her own home just so she can watch her girlfriend working out all from the comfort of her own living room.

“Forty-nine… Fifty… ha…”

With sweat dripping down the pit of her neck, Korra finished up her last set of butterfly presses and let the weights slide back to the floor. Panting, she climbed off the machine and bent the sweat off the seat, out of her tank top and into a rag. Her skin was still damp and she could feel her shorts sticking to her thighs, but she was also exhausted and she’d been at the gym all afternoon. Ever since Asami had added this gym onto her house, complete with new Future Industries exercise equipment, it was easier for Korra to get her workout in than ever. It was also easier for her to make every moving part of her body sore from the slight of her calves to the curve of her biceps, even her hips and her shoulders held a low, dull ache in them now. Korra was starting to realize that just because the gym was across from Asami’s living room and she could casually bench press a pair of boulders in plain sight, maybe there were less painful ways to show off for her girlfriend.

As soon as Korra left the gym, she heard a familiar click at the top of the stairs and her ears perked up. Heading down from her workshop with her hair tied back and her jacket hanging open, Asami pulled her work gloves off and smiled.

“Korra, hey. How’s the equipment working for you so far?”

“It’s great!” Korra said, smoothing her wet hair out of her eyes, “Thanks. It’s been really tough to stay in shape now that I’m stuck in meetings about the former Earth Kingdom statehood project every day. If I didn’t come here every day I’d probably explode, or punch Raiko in the jaw. Who does he think he is –” Korra caught herself frowning and she shook her head out. “Sorry, dealing with all this has been a lot more work than I expected.”

“I’m sorry work’s been so rough lately, but I’m glad you like the gym. Since you’re feeling stressed though,” Asami let her fingers drift over Korra’s shoulder and rest in the crook of her arm, “Why don’t we go out for dinner tonight? It’ll beat either of us trying to cook again.”

She laughed and Korra grinned. Leaning up, Korra gave her a quick kiss and let her hand slid around Asami’s waist.

“Yeah, that sounds great. In a few hours anyway. Right now my legs feel so sore I can barely walk… I kinda overdid it in there today.”

“Oh, actually I might be able to help you there.” There was a sly sort of mischief in Asami’s smile now, “Can you wait for me in the study? I found something that might help take care of that and the stress you’ve been carrying around from dealing with diplomats.”

“Really?” Korra looked ecstatic, “That’d be great! What is it?”

“Hey, just be patient,” Asami gave Korra slow peck on the nose and then started back up the stairs, “And don’t worry, I think you’re going to like this.”

If Korra hadn’t been there so many times before, Asami’s study would have been impossible to find. Because it was on the same hall as her bedroom it was quiet and usually empty, and because it was tucked away in the interior of the house, there were no windows and there was just one heavy door. Despite all that, it was one of the rooms Asami did the most living in. There was softly flickering fireplace in the corner, the walls were lined with bookcases stacked with atlases and journals and old inventions, and right across from the fireplace was the loveseat where Korra and Asami cuddled up together and listened to the radio.

By the time Korra made it back to the study today though, she felt like she was about to collapse. Slouching into the love seat and spreading her arms over its back, she tried to keep her mind on anything but the ache in her legs while she waited for Asami. She didn’t have to wait long; just a couple minutes after Korra sat down, Asami arrived with a musty old book open in her hands. Pausing at the door, she flipped through a few more pages and eventually meandered into the room. Korra looked confused.

“What’s that book?”

“I’ve been reading up on deep muscle massage, this says it should get rid of the soreness in just a few hours. Here, show me your arm.”

Not one to question her girlfriend’s judgment, Korra held her arm out and Asami wrapped her hands around Korra’s biceps. For a while Korra was pretty sure that Asami was just feeling her up, which could very well have been the case. After a few minutes though, she felt something tingle near her wrist and she jumped.

“Woah, what…” Korra jerked back a little from the initial shock and gradually relaxed again, “Wow… that feels really good.”

“Good, that means it’s working,” Sounding very pleased with herself, Asami raised Korra’s arm up and held it against her chest, “How about this?” She rubbed her thumb in tiny circles and slowly moved down Korra’s arm and onto her shoulder. When Asami got to her neck, Korra let out a quiet, completely accidental moan and blushed a little.

“That’s great. Thanks, my shoulders feel a lot better now… I’ve got this huge knot all around my chest and my legs and back are really sore though.” She was clearly trying to be subtle but her broad grin and bright eyes gave her away. Asami laughed at her for a moment and then leaned in closer, letting her hair spill across Korra’s neck and over her collar.

“Oh really?” Asami slid her hands down Korra’s arms and kissed her neck slowly until Korra turned to meet her. Their lips brushed against one another over and over as Asami pulled her hands across Korra’s waist and up toward her chest. She teased at Korra’s skin and let her fingers slip under her top, tracing her ribs and pressing lightly against the corners of her chest. As she moved from one side to the next, Asami could feel both their hearts racing as Korra’s laughed between kisses and her back arched. Breathing deep and letting herself drown in the scent of Korra’s hair and the faint trace of her sweat, Asami leaned in and pulled both her hands across Korra’s abs. Then Korra jumped and started to laugh.

“Hey, not there,” She laughed again and snorted, “That tickles a lot.”

“You mean like this?” Asami smirked and tickled Korra’s side, making her fidget and jump.

“Asami!” Korra tried to sound stern but she broke out laughing instead. Twisting around in Asami’s arms, she held Asami’s waist and kissed her deeply. They stayed like that for a few seconds and Asami’s hands fluttered over the curves of Korra’s back and rested in the crease of her thighs. Then Korra raised her hands up and started tickling Asami along her ribs. Giggling and flinching, Asami took a step back and regained her composure.

“Korra, sit back down. We’re not finished with your massage yet, you’ll just have to be patient until we’re done.”

“What, and let you attack me again?” Grinning and breathing heavy, Korra hopped off the loveseat and walked around to meet Asami in front of the fireplace. When she got close, Asami rested her arms on Korra’s shoulders and kissed her nose.

“I’m not attacking you, we’re testing out this technique,” She paused to kiss Korra’s nose again, “thoroughly. We need to make sure it works. You’ll just have to sit still until I’m finished.” Before Korra could answer, Asami started tickling her again.

“Ah! Hey, that’s not,” Korra  doubled over and leaned her head against Asami’s chest, “That’s not fair!”

After fumbling around and falling all over herself, Korra finally grabbed hold of Asami’s hands and backed her up against the bookcase. They kissed there for scarcely a moment before something fragile sounding started to shake above them and a heavy book almost fell to the floor, at which point they both jumped back away from the wall.

“We didn’t break anything… right?” Korra stared at the wall of what were probably priceless tomes and detailed globes of the world. After steadying the bookcase, Asami stepped back and sighed.

“No, it’s all okay. But, we should probably move this somewhere safer.” Unbuttoning her collar, she pulled out her hair tie and kissed Korra again on her way out of the room, “I’ll go change. Meet you in the bedroom?”

“Sure.” Grinning like a kid at a festival, Korra followed Asami out of the study and across the hall.


End file.
